A first party (e.g., a user) may be involved in an incident, and may contact another party (e.g., emergency services personnel, a relative, etc.) regarding the incident. The first party may report the incident to the second party, and may provide information associated with the incident such as a name, a health status, a report of the incident, or the like. For example, the user may place a voice call to a dispatcher to indicate that the user was in a vehicle accident, and may request emergency services, towing, or the like.